Differently Similar Minds
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: There have been many stories of the turtles switching minds. There's been an episode where Raph switched with a kraang. But what if a turtle of one universe woke up in their counterparts body? What would those two do now that they are in a different universe and their counterpart's body? Well here's one where 2k3 Don wakes up in 2k12 Don's body.
1. Donatello part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 2012 tmnt or 2003 tmnt. Also I'll refer to 2k3 Don (who is in 2k12 Don's body) as Don and 2k12 Don (who is in 2k3 Don's body) as Donnie. If you're still confused let me know. Also if you want me to make versions with the other turtles, please tell me.

Summary: There have been many stories of the turtles switching minds. There's been an episode where Raph switched with a kraang. But what if a turtle of one universe woke up in their counterparts body? What would those two do now that they are in a different universe and their counterpart's body? Well here's one where 2k3 Don wakes up in 2k12 Don's body.

Don rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He layed there starring at the ceiling, waiting for himself to wake up fully. Once he did, his face contorted into confusion. That was not his ceiling. He pulled away the covers and sat up with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He looked around the room slowly. His confusion starting to turn into panic.

"This is not my room. Where am I? And that is definitely not my voice. Ack." Don said then coughed a couple times to clear his throat. Don looked down to see if he was still himself. His eyes widen as he looked.

"Those are not my feet. Is this a strap connected to the belt? What the shell happened?" Don asked out loud. Then a loud knocking was heard.  
"Donnie! Wake up and get to breakfast before you're late for training." Leo called out.  
"I-I'll be right out Leo!" Don called back. He then tied on his mask and opened the door.

"Are you ok Donnie? You look kinda freaked." Leo asked as he looked over Donnie.  
" _And now I_ _realize how tall I am. I must be close to six feet tall! I've never had to look down at Leo before_." Don thought.

"I'm fine Leo. Really. I just... need to use the bathroom. I'll be at breakfast soon." Don said quickly.

"Alright then. You know where it is. Don't be too long." Leo said, then started to leave.

"Don't worry Leo!" Don called after him with a grin Then he ran over to the closest door.  
He opened the door but it was just a bedroom.

" _Judging by the style of the room, I'm guessing this is Leo's. But I have no idea what Space Heroes is. It looks like Star Trek._ " Don thought.  
He closed the door and tried another. Still another room, this time Raphael's. He knew because Raph was still asleep in there. Soon he tried every room until he finally found the bathroom.  
"Oh finally." Don said as he entered and closed the door behind him. Don stared in the mirror.

"This is not my face. Are those brown eyes? Interesting. They don't look half bad. And it seems he has diastema, a gap in his teeth. I wonder how that happened? It is possible it was part of his mutation." Don said. Then he sighed.  
"This is so weird. I don't even know how this could of happened. But the best thing is to try and keep cool until I can fix this. Just try to not look suspicious. If these guys are anything like mine, they won't believe me right away. They'll be suspicious that I'm a bad guy. They wouldn't take the risk." Don admitted to himself.  
Then he went to the toilet. " _I should go to the bathroom. But it's so weird and feels like an invasion of privacy. Sorry other me, but you understand it's biologically necessary._ " Don thought.  
Then he made himself drop down. He tried not to look out of common courtesy, but a scientific part of him was curious. So he peeked an eye open. Both of his eyes opened and widened as he looked.  
"That is DEFINITELY not mine. It's... bigger than mine. Of course it would be, he is taller. A normal turtle's is about half of their length. With our mutations, they're about half of that. So a quarter of our height. If this counterpart of mine is almost six feet tall, then his would be in between 17 and 18 inches. It's interesting how it's pink too. But we are both shaped the same, a semi-turtle semi-human kind of shape." Don said to himself, getting a little lost in his analysis.  
"Hey Nerdatello! Would you hurry it up already? Other turtles need to take a piss too you know." Raph called out as he pounded on the door.  
"I'm finishing up now!" Don called out back.  
He then quickly finished up and left the bathroom. Allowing Raph to go in. He headed down the hall since he could see a tv area from where he was. Once he was at the tv area, he could clearly see the kitchen. So he entered the kitchen and greeted morning to Leo and Mikey.  
"Morning everyone." Don said as he got his morning coffee.  
"Good morning! I made pizza omelets!" Mikey exclaimed happily with a big grin on his face.

Don was taken aback by that for a slight moment. But he brushed it off, knowing it would probably look weird if he didn't know what it was. Although it was probably a good guess to say it was an omelet with pizza ingredients. His Mikey never experimented like that.

After Raph finally got to breakfast, Splinter entered. He greeted his sons as usually. Don was a bit distracted with his thoughts at the moment. So Splinter walked over and stood right next to him. Then with a clear voice greeted Don.

"Oh morning sens-Ahhhh!" Don saying, but yelled as he was startled from Splinter's size. He put his hand on his chest as he took deep breathes.

"Did I startle you Donatello?" Splinter asked. Everyone else was staring at him.

"Well uh, yes. I had no idea you were... so close. I was thinking about, my next project. It's going to be a very complicated one. But very necessary. It's a big one but needs to be done." Don said, thinking quickly for a cover up.

In reality, the size of Splinter was more than shocking for Don. He was in no way expecting such a large and intimidating version of Splinter. Seeing the large rat almost gave him a heart attack. But after a few calming breathes, he recovered.

Most of training was pretty usual. What they did and how they learned was somewhat different. But nothing that was too surprising that Don couldn't handle. But then they had to spar with each other. It was Raph paired with Don and Leo paired with Mikey. Don was doing pretty good for himself. He took what he knows about his own Raph and applied that to this fight. It was until he accidentally pushed something on the bo staff.

Don yelped as the blade popped out of the staff. He was about to strike Raph with the staff. But his moment of shock left him vulnerable. And Raph gladly exploited it. He tackled Don and quickly pinned him. Raph grinned at Don and teased him for loosing.

"Well Donnie, looks like I win again. Good thing April and Casey weren't watching, huh?" Raph taunted.

"Yes. You win Raph. Can you let me up now?" Don replied.

Raph wasn't expecting that as a response. He was expecting Donnie to get embarrassed at the thought of April and Casey seeing him loose. Then tell Raph to shut up while he blushed. But nothing like that came from him. Raph mentally shrugged, not really caring and helped Don up.

"So, training over now? Cause I really need to get to my lab." Don then said.

"Yes Donatello. Training is over for today. You are all excused. Expect for you Donatello. I would like to speak to you for a moment." Splinter said.

Don froze as he was right about to go out the door. He quickly turned around with a nervous grin on his face. He went over to Splinter and sat on his knees.

"Yes master Splinter? What is it?" Don asked.

"Is something the matter my son? I sense that something is troubling you." Splinter asked.

" _Of course Splinter would be the first one to figure me out. I could never get anything past Splinter. Oh what should I do? I need time!_ " Don thought in a panic.

"I'm sorry sensei if I'm not acting like I usually do. I have a lot on my mind. This new project is very important. I can't quite explain it, but it is. I hope you understand." Don said, then bowed his head at the end of his explanation.

"Alright, I understand Donatello. But remember, I am always here if you need to talk." Splinter said with a small smile on his face.


	2. Donatello part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 2012 tmnt or 2003 tmnt. Also I'll refer to 2k3 Don (who is in 2k12 Don's body) as Don and 2k12 Don (who is in 2k3 Don's body) as Donnie. If you're still confused let me know. Also if you want me to make versions with the other turtles, please tell me.

Meanwhile in the 2k3 world, Donnie just woke up. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his face to help wake him up. Then he became completely confused. He didn't recognize anything. It was obviously a bedroom, but who's?

Donnie looked around and found a purple mask. It looked just like the one he wore. But it was different somehow. The eye holes were way too narrow for his eyes. Right? Something told Donnie that he wasn't exactly himself at the moment.

So he looked himself over and yelped in surprise. This was not his body! Not at all. Donnie had to take deep breaths to keep him from panicking. The strangest thing is that his shell wasn't connected at the sides. And his belt didn't have a strap attached. How was he going to hold his bo staff?

"Don? You awake? You were in your lab pretty late last night. But you know that isn't an excuse to sleep in. You'll be late for training." Leo said. Donnie opened the door.

"Of course Leo. I'll be right there after I use the bathroom." Donnie said. He was surprised at how his voice sounded. It was soft and gentle, comforting in a way.

"Alright then. I'm going to go drag Raph's shell out of that hammock of his. Don't take too long." Leo said. Donnie watched and waited for that Leo to leave into another room.

Donnie then put on the mask and grabbed the bo staff that was next to the bed. Then he left the room and searched until he found the bathroom. It took a little while since their lair was set up way differently then his own was. It was pretty disorienting. But he found it relatively quickly.

Donnie thought about things as he looked at his reflection through the mirror. That Leo was much different from his. For one thing, they were the same height. He hasn't been the same height as Leo since a few years back. And this Leo looked so, serious and kind of intimidating. It scared him just a bit.

Donnie then sighed and stared at the olive skinned turtle in the mirror. He wasn't sure how he was going to fix this. If there isn't something in this Donatello's lab that could help, then he would have to create something. That might take a while. All he had was questions and no answers.

Donnie then went over to the toilet. He cringed as he thought about what he was about to do. He knew his counterpart wouldn't mind too much. It was necessary to do in order to stay alive. So while keeping his eyes closed, he dropped down.

He couldn't help but take a little peek. He was surprised at the darker olive green tone color of it. It wasn't as big as his, but that's because he was taller. It was still a third of his height as all of theirs were. And it had a similar shape, maybe slightly more human like. But just slightly.

Donnie quickly finished up, put his bo staff in place on his shell, and headed for the dojo. He had slight trouble finding it. But he found it just in time. Donnie didn't say anything as he went to stand in place next to his other dimension brothers.

"Looks like someone else is late to training besides me for once! Master Splinter is going to chew _you_ out this time! Not me!" Mikey said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah it's so funny. I'm sorry I woke up late. I didn't sleep well." Donnie said, slightly annoyed. No matter what universe it is, Mikey is still Mikey.

"Shell Don. Ya musn't have gotten a good night's sleep. Ya have an attitude today." Raph commented, noticing his brother's strange behavior.

"Raph's right. This isn't usually like you. Are you getting worked up on a project again?" Leo asked, noticing the strange behavior as well.

"Uh, yeah. I have a really big and important project I need to complete as soon as possible. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed over it." Donnie said, reprimanding himself for his quick temper.

"Well it better not interfere with your ninja duties. You are a ninja first and a scientist second Don." Leo said.  
"Yeah yeah, Don knows that Leo. You say that to him every single time he has a project." Mikey commented.  
"Alright, quiet know everyone. Master Splinter is waiting for us to be ready for training." Leo said. His brothers then got quiet and stood ready for their sensei.  
"Mother hen." Raph mumbled right before Splinter stepped out of his room to greet his sons. Leo gave a quick glare at Raph.

"Good morning my sons. We seem to be starting training a little later than usual." Splinter greeted.  
Donnie was looking up but then had to look down to see Splinter. He was so small and frail looking. And gray too. This was their Master Splinter? Donnie is not going to get used to that. He then noticed that everyone was looking at him. Oh yeah, he was the one late.  
"I'm sorry Master Splinter. I didn't even realize that I slept in. I have a really important project I have to get done. I guess time just got the better of me. It won't happen again." Donnie explained with a half truth.

"This new project is of the highest necessity and up-most importance?" Splinter asked.

"Oh yeah sensei. It needs to get done as soon as it possibly can. It's so important I can't even begin to explain it." Donnie answered again with a half truth.

"Alright then. You are excused for today. But I expect you to be on time tomorrow. Am I understood?" Splinter said.

"Yes sensei, I understand perfectly." Donnie responded.

"Alright. Let's get to morning training." Splinter said. And then they began training finally.

Donnie adapted pretty well with training. He saw that he surprised his brothers a few times when he used a move in a more creative way. Thank you Mikey of his world for that lesson. At one point when sparring with Raph, he tried to push the button that made the blade pop out of the staff. But there was no blade. That split second of figuring out this Donatello's bo staff was just an ordinary one, caused Raph to win the match.  
Raph laughed when the match was done. "I got ya brainiac! As usual, I mean it ain't no surprise there. Maybe if ya spent more time workin out and less in yer lab, then just maybe you could beat me. But then again, probably not." Raph gloated.

Donnie had his arms crossed over his plastron, annoyed at both himself and the bo staff. After Raph was done gloating, Donnie began poking at his plastron. "I was this close to beating you Raph! Only a split second caused you to win! I so had you! You meathead! And this stupid stick!" Donnie fumed. He was so fed up with loosing to Raph all the time. He threw the staff at the ground and stomped out of the dojo and to the lab.  
"Where did that come from?" Mikey asked out loud.

"I'm not sure Mikey. But I think all the emotions Don holds in finally all came out at once. We should probably let him calm down before going to talk to him." Leo answered anyways.

"He called me a meathead. He never said that before." Raph said, in a state of shock from the sudden outburst. Mikey snickered a bit.

"You are a meathead Raph." Mikey said, pointing at Raph. Raph narrowed his eyes at Mikey and then hit the back of his head. Mikey let out an "ow" and rubbed his new sore spot.  
In the lab, Donnie was trying to calm down. He needed to calm down and work on trying to get home. There has to be something in here that could help. Knowing himself, his counterpart probably has everything categorized on the computer.


	3. Donatello part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 2012 tmnt or 2003 tmnt. Also I'll refer to 2k3 Don (who is in 2k12 Don's body) as Don and 2k12 Don (who is in 2k3 Don's body) as Donnie. If you're still confused let me know. Also if you want me to make versions with the other turtles, please tell me.

"I know you're always here when I need you Father. I'll be sure to tell you once I figure this out." Don said. Then Splinter dismissed him and Don was back in the dojo about to head to the lab. But then something caught his eye.

"Hmm? What is that?" He said as he walked over to a picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it, making sure to take in every detail of the picture.

"That looks just like Hamato Yoshi. Then this must be Tang Shen and... they had a daughter in this universe." Don said quietly. He touched the picture gently as he took it all in.

"Oh poor Master Splinter. He had an entire family before the Shredder took them all away. I understand how that feels, to witness your family die at the hands of Shredder." He wiped away a tear that fell after he said that.

"Oh you're just in the dojo. I thought you were still talking with Master Splinter. I've been waiting to join him for meditation, since Space Heroes is over." Leo said as he peeked into the dojo.

"Leo! Sorry I was just..." Don began to say. Leo walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Looking at the picture huh? Yeah, sometimes I do too. But don't worry, we'll get Karai back home." Leo said, then patted Don's shoulder and left to Splinter's room.

"What does Karai have to do with Hamato Yoshi's family? I wish I could stay and learn about this universe. But I have to get back to my own brothers." Don thought. He put the picture back down and finally got out of the dojo.

He was finally getting back to the lab when Raph spoke up from the couch. "Hey bro! You just going to pass by without saying hi to April and Casey?" Raph asked. Don stopped and looked over to see the two humans.

"Oh, how rude of me. Hey April, Casey. I would love to stay and chat but I have important work to do." Don greeted the two with a smile. "They look so young in this universe. If they really are teenagers, then they must be dating instead of married like mine are. That's actually kind of cute." He thought.

"Oh. Ok then. We'll see you later then I guess. Don't work too hard!" April said as Don resumed walking to the lab.

"That was weird. Like really weird. He didn't react at all like he usually does. Even when he is all obsessed with a science thing. Is Donnie alright today dude?" Casey said then asked Raph. Raph shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't react like he always does during training either. I won once again and he was all like, 'good job on winning Raph, you did really well' and stuff. It was kinda weird." Raph explained.

"Something doesn't feel right with Donnie. It's like he's him but not him at the same time." April said. Mikey then dramatically entered the room and struck a pose with him pointing up.

"That's because it's not Donnie!" He said and then took out a comic book. "He must be a body taker like in my comic book! An evil alien slug race crept into his head while he was sleeping and took control of his body! Quick! We have to go and find their enemy shape shifting alien race that look like furry blue centaurs and fight it right out of Donnie's head!" Mikey freaked out.

"That's got to be one the stupidest things you ever said. But you do have at least one point. I don't think that is Donnie." Raph said then he punched his fist into his palm. "We should have a nice friendly chat with him." He said but didn't actually mean.

Then they dragged Leo out of meditation and over to the lab door. Raph banged on the door a few times and shouted to open up. Don opened up, wondering what he wanted and Raph tackled him. They fumbled a bit until Don found himself laying on his shell and staring at a sai in his face.

"Alright impostor! What have you done with our brother!?" Raph asked.

"Whoa wait a second! Just calm down before you behead me. What's going on here?" Don asked with his hands up in surrender.

"Get out of our brother's head you alien slug!" Mikey yelled.

"He's not an alien slug Mikey!" Raph yelled at him, then turned his attention back to Don. "Listen here you, we know you're not our brother. So just tell us what you did with him."

"Please, I didn't do anything." Don pleaded.

"Raph, get off of him. He's not going to tell us anything if he's being threatened." Leo said. Raph begrudgingly got up and Leo helped Don up to his feet. Then Leo gently pushed him into the nearby chair.

"I suggest you start talking now. We promise to let you speak your peace and then decide on whether to hurt or not." Leo said.

"Thanks. I don't know what exactly happened. But I am Donatello. Just not your Donatello. I'm actually from a different universe. Something happened that managed to put my consciousness into his body. And probably the same thing for him in my universe. I know it's hard to swallow but you have to believe me." Don said.

"It seems Master Splinter was right in his theory. Ok then Donnie but not Donnie, we apologize for jumping on you like that. We're just protective of our family." Leo said.

"Trust me, I perfectly understand. And you can call me Don if it helps." Don said.

"Yay! I'm so happy you're not a body taker! Let's go to the living room and you can tell us all about your universe. I really want to hear about it!" Mikey said as he hugged Don then grabbed his hand and ran out of the lab.

"This is so metal. I bet my counterpart is totally awesome!" Casey said as they all left the lab.


	4. Donatello part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 2012 tmnt or 2003 tmnt. Also I'll refer to 2k3 Don (who is in 2k12 Don's body) as Don and 2k12 Don (who is in 2k3 Don's body) as Donnie. If you're still confused let me know. Also if you want me to make versions with the other turtles, please tell me.

"Father, can we talk about Don?" Leo asked as he entered Splinter's room. Splinter waved his hand as a gesture for Leo to join him.

"Of course Leonardo. I am worried about him as well. He is not quite himself. I sense something in him that I can't explain." Master Splinter said. Leo nodded.

"I sense it too Master Splinter. What do you think is wrong with him? Do you think it's even Don?" Leo asked. The old rat sensei put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Trust your instincts Leonardo. If you doubt your instincts, you will always be wrong." He said.

"Right sensei. Then we'll talk to him once he's calmed down. I can't believe I have to say that about Don. I guess there really is a first for everything." Leo then said.

"Come on! You have to have something in here that could help bring me home." Donnie said as he looked through Don's computer files.

Donnie had to admit, his counterpart had a lot of impressive inventions. Some of it almost seemed futuristic in a way. It was hard to believe that it was mostly made out of junk. Donnie then sat back and let out a deep breath. He was just so frustrated. Frustrated that this happened, that he didn't know why, that he didn't know anything about this world, that he once again lost a fight and with a different Raph, and most of all he had no idea how to get home!

Then he heard something that completely changed his mood. "Hey guys! We brought some pizza." He heard April's voice say. April came over! Oh he had to go see this world's April! Maybe getting to know this April would help him with his own April. So at that thought, Donnie jumped out of the chair and bolted to the main area of the lair.

"April!" Donnie said in excitement as he saw April. Then his expression changed slightly as he saw this world's Casey. "And Casey of course." He added.

"I hope you weren't working too hard, like you usually do. We brought a snack for you guys." April said. Everyone else also came out at the sound of April's voice.

"With you guys, four different pizzas really is just a snack." Casey joked as he put down the pizzas. Mikey immediately went over to it, licking his lips and eyeing it up.

"Hey knuckle-head! Don't just look at it drooling on yourself. Open one of dose bad boys up and let's eat!" Raph said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mikey said as he grabbed a box and opened it up. He grabbed a slice and started eating it. Raph took the box from him and grabbed a couple slices of his own. Soon everyone was eating. Donnie made sure to claim a seat next to April as everyone made small talk.

This April was beautiful too. She was a lovely young lady and Donnie just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He bet his April would become a lovely woman similar to this April. But then he had to snap out of his lovestruck state as April turned to him.

"So Don, are you working on anything new? You came from your lab when we showed up, so I'm guessing you're working on something. But then again, that brilliant mind of yours is always working on something." She asked. Donnie tried his hardest not blush.

"I-I... uh yes I a-am. It's uh really big and... um... important and complicated. But I'm sure you would be able to understand it. I mean, you're so smart for a female. No wait, that's not what I meant! I mean it was, but I didn't mean to phrase it that way. There's lots of intelligent females. And you're totally one of them. So what I'm trying to say it, just because you're pretty doesn't mean you're not smart. Wait, that doesn't sound right either. Let me start over!" Donnie rambled as he got more and more nervous.

"Alright, that's enough!" Leo said loudly and with much authority. Donnie immediately shut up and they all looked at Leo. Leo then stood up and locked eyes with Donnie.

"You have been acting not like yourself all day! I was going to talk to you later, but this just proved to me that you are not our Donatello." Leo accused. I was all quiet for a moment.

"Yeah. Don never rambles all nervously like that. Especially with April. He's not some nervous lovesick puppy." Mikey pointed out.

"And Don never gets upset over a little sparring match. Or calls anyone names. That's my thing." Raph brought up.

"What?" April asked. Raph waved her off with a, "Don't ask."

"Yeah, and Don doesn't glare at me like you've been doing. Don't think I didn't notice." Casey said to Donnie. Donnie was now sweating a little.

They all looked at Donnie, waiting for him to explain or say something. His dimensional brothers looked like they were ready to pounce him. Donnie had no idea what he should do. Telling the truth might cause them to attack him out of not believing. But then again, making up an excuse would cause them not to believe him and maybe even attack him as well. Donnie was officially trapped between and rock and hard place.

But then everyone looked over as they heard Splinter exit his room. The old rat walked over to the group and looked at Donnie. "You have an explanation you need to tell us. Do not fear for we will not harm you. Just tell us the truth." He said.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you." Donnie said, finally finding his voice again. Well not actually HIS voice per say, but you get the idea. "It's true that I'm not your Donnie. I'm a different Donatello. I'm from a completely different universe. And Somehow I woke up in this Donatello's body. It's like our consciousnesses have switched bodies. I don't know how or why it happened, but it did. And by Darwin's beard, I swear it's the truth." He finally admitted.

"Another universe? So the turtle mutiverse thing really is true! Awesome! I can't wait to learn all about this new world! Just like that time with those other turtles. So what am I like in your world? Totally awesome I bet." Mikey said all excited.

"Wait, what?" Donnie asked, now confused. It seems these turtles have encountered different universes before.


End file.
